Merchants may provide the sale of items to users through physical merchant locations. For example, a user may visit a physical merchant location for the merchant where the user may select one or more items for purchase. During checkout and transaction processing for the items selected by the user, the merchant is often required to utilize a merchant device to process a transaction for the items. The merchant device may allow for entry of input by the merchant that establishes and generates the transaction, and further allows for the user to accept a payment instrument and receive payment for the transaction. However, these merchant devices require physical merchant input, for example, through a keyboard or touch screen interface. The merchant device may also require the merchant to physically handle the items, such as through use of a barcode or QR code scanner and/or inspection of the item to find an identifier to enter to the transaction. Thus, where sanitary conditions are required, the merchant may be required to take extra time or utilize clean gloves or other accessories to properly meet handling and sanitary requirements. Such requirements may incur additional costs for the merchant, as well as consuming valuable time. Moreover, even where proper legal standards or industry guidelines are met by the merchant, certain users may feel more comfortable with less merchant physical interaction with purchased items by the user.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.